The Adventures of Sir Emmett
by BigBro'sAlwaysWatchin
Summary: What happens when Emmett gets bored and bugs the rest of the Cullen kids? What happens when Alice supplies him with a new video game? Find out! Read and review please!


**AN: Ok, so this is a little story that was floating inside my brain. I could make it into a collection of one shots, but I don't know if I'm going to. I guess it depends on the response I get; if I get a lot of reviews, I'll do more stories with Emmett getting into trouble and making the Cullen lives interesting. To all my Bella, Jasper and the Pursuit of Happiness followers: I haven't forgot about you! I'm still working on the next chapter, but I've had a bit of writer's block, so it's taking me a while to finish it. Bear wtih me; I'll post it eventually. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Cookies to anyone who reviews!**

**Aria :)**

Emmett was bored... again. Since it was Summer Vacation and sunny out, the Cullen "kids" were forced to stay inside. The rest of the family didn't really mind; Alice and Rosalie were doing some online shopping, Jasper was reading a Civil War novel (and complaining about how inaccurate it was), Edward and Bella were up in his room doing who knows what and Esme and Carlisle were away on a vacation somewhere in France. This left Emmett. He had already played on his Xbox for four hours, his Wii six, and his PSP two. He had already made Bella blush twice, been yelled at by Alice and Rosalie when he started to "participate" in the shopping by unplugging the internet chord, been told by Edward to go bug Jasper, who angrily slammed the door in his face, and had been told by Esme and Calisle, or rather their voice-mail, to leave them alone. This left Emmett to his own devices, which was never a good thing.

"Hmmm. What should I do today?" Emmett said as he skipped down the stairs to the living room where his adopted siblings sat. Upon his arrival, the room suddenly cleared after a bunch of excuses.

"Okay, that was real nice guys! Some family you are! I guess it's just me today," Emmett said as he trudged back up to his room and sat on his and Rose's bed. Not paying attention to what he was doing, Emmett almost sat down on a small package with a note.

After picking up the box and realizing that it was a present for him, Emmett was like a kid on Christmas. "Ooooh! A present! Score!" Emmett said as he ripped open the box, not bothering to read the note. Inside was a box that said "Nintendo DSi" on it and another, smaller box that said "Super Scribblenauts" on it. Curiosity piqued, Emmett decided to read the note that said:

Emmett,

Inside the box that you've opened is a Nintendo DSi and the game Super Scribblenauts. This should keep you un-bored and out of our hair for a while. Once you beat this game, come get me and I'll give you another new game.

Enjoy,

-Alice-

"Awesome! Thanks Alice!" Emmett yelled as he unwrapped the DSi and started playing the game.

**22 ½ hours later**

"Kids, we're home!" Esme and Carlisle said as they entered their home, only to find an empty living room.

"Hi guys! How was you're trip?" everyone, besides Emmett, said in unison.

"Wonderful! I didn't realize how much I missed our chateau in France until we were there in the countryside, and I didn't want to leave. By the way, where is Emmett? He called us, leaving several messages on our voice-mail. What did he want?" Esme said.

"Emmett was bored and looking for something to do. He was driving us up a wall. Alice, though, is brilliant! We haven't heard from him in hours!" Bella said with great enthusiasm.

"What did you do Alice? You didn't lock him in a closet or send him off to Egypt or something did you?" Esme asked, suddenly worried as to what her devious children had done to her son.

"Nothing like that Mom. While I was online, I bought Emmett a DSi and a bunch of games. I only gave him one game, Super Scribblenauts, to start with and won't give him another one until he beats that one. Currently, he's been playing that game for about 23 hours, and has yet to beat it. By my count, he won't be finished for another couple hours," Alice said.

"Oh. Well has anyone checked on him recently? Ya know, make sure the room is in one piece and that he is still sane?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but we probably should," Rosalie said as she started up the stairs to re room with the rest of the family close behind her.

When they opened the door, the sight before them was astonishing. Emmett was dressed in chain mail and armor, sitting on top of a pile of pillows. He had completely redone the room: he had moved the bed and all other furniture so that it was surrounding him like a fort. He had gotten all the pillows fro the house to cushion his fort and he had a beet hat on his head, but instead of beer, he had two bottles of mountain lion blood. Empty bottles littered the room, and needless to say, the room was a mess. "Emmett! What the hell did you do to our room? And what on Earth are you wearing?" Rosalie shrieked as she tried to comprehend what her husband was doing.

"It's Sir Emmett, peasant! How dare you speak to a noble knight that way! Be gone lowly scum!" Emmett said, not looking up from his game.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! What did you just call me?" Rosalie screamed as she started demolishing the fort in order to get to her soon to be ex-husband.

Looking up fro his game, finally, Emmett had a look of "Oh crap! What did I just do?" on his face, followed by a mischievous grin. "Be gone fold beast! You can't hurt me!" Emmett yelled as he threw garlic cloves (that were buried in the pillows) at Rosalie as he ran towards the window to make a hasty retreat.

"Emmett, get your sorry butt back here so I can kick it into next week!" Rosalie said as she jumped through the window after Emmett.

"Hi Ho Silver! Away!" Emmett said as he pulled two coconut shells from his pocket and made horse-hoof sounds as he pretended to ride his "horse" as fast as he could, away from Rosalie.

Back at the house, the rest of the Cullens were laughing hysterically on the floor. "Please tell me someone got that on camera," Bella asked, recovering from her laughing fit first.

"Well of course I did! It was part of the plan! See, when Rose and I were shopping on eBay, we were just about to snipe this one chick and get these really cute Gucci boots, when Emmett pulled the internet chord, making us lose the sale. I was so mad at him, as were the rest of you for what he did to you, I'm sure, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone. When I decided to give Emmett the game, I looked to see the outcome, and saw this. Rose is gonna be so mad at me because I knew all along what would happen, but I think it was worth it," Alice said, shutting off the video camera as she spoke.

**AN: Please review! It makes me smile! P.S. If there's any mistakes, would you let me know so I can fix them. I didn't spell check this all that well 'cause I wanted to post it right away.**


End file.
